The Hunter and The Vampire King
by poca1998
Summary: Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan vampire di jaman modern seperti ini? Kupikir diantara kalian semua tak ada yang mempercayai dengan keberadaan monster penghisap darah itu. Tapi sayangnya, makhluk malam itu benar-benar ada didunia ini.


All character from Naruto isn't mine, but belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **FIRST TIME MEET THE KING OF VAMPIRES**

Apa kau percaya dengan keberadaan vampire di jaman modern seperti ini? Kupikir diantara kalian semua tak ada yang mempercayai dengan keberadaan monster penghisap darah itu. Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian masing-masing sehingga tak memperthatikan bahaya yang mengintaimu saat ini.

Monster penghisap darah atau biasa disebut dengan Vampirememanglah ada, karena keberadaan monster itulah akhirnya didirikan sebuah asosiasi vampire hunter untuk membasmi semua vampire. Para vampire hunter bukanlah orang yang sembarangan, mereka memiliki niat dan tekad yang kuat untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tapi tidak hanya itu, ada juga yang bergabung dengan asosiasi ini karena perasaan dendam seperti gadis yang masih berumur 17 tahun ini.

Gadis itu memiliki sepasang mata berwarna emerald dengan surai merah muda seperti bunga kebanggan jepang sebahunya namun raut wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi senang ataupun bahagia, hanya raut wajah datar yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap harinya. Gadis belia yang seharusnya merasakan sebuah kesenangan seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya, tak akan bisa merasakan perasaan itu karena dipikirannya hanya ada balas dendam.

"Sakura, kau harus berhati-hati dengan sekitarmu dan jangan pernah kau menurunkan kewaspadaanmu pada sekitarmu" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai ketua asosiasi vampire hunter ini. Gadis itu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sebuah pesan yang setiap harinya ia dengar jika akan pergi untuk bersekolah.

"Ah! dan satu lagi, aku ada tugas untukmu" sebelum gadis itu pergi, ia menerima sebuah amplop putih yang diberikan ketua itu padanya, 'Hmm...Vampire itu tak ada habisnya' batinnya setelah membaca isi surat itu. Tanpa berkata lagi, gadis itu segera keluar dari ruang ketua asosiasi itu untuk pergi bersekolah tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu membuat ketua itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kringgg...Kringgg...Kringgg"

Suara bel sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa yang masih berada diluar sekolah dengan segera berlarian untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu akan memasuki ruang kelasnya tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah aura yang tidak biasa saat berpas-pasan dengan seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah seorang vampire. Tapi auranya begitu berbeda dengan vampire lainnya, "Jika kau ingin tau siapa aku, datanglah ke atap" sebuah bisikan yang ia dengar dari pemuda itu seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

Karena tak ingin berlama lagi, ia memutuskan untuk melewati jam pertamanya hanya karena rasa penasaran yang ada pada dirinya. Sakura pun berjalan menuju atap sekolah dan sesampainya disana, ia melihat seorang pemuda tengah berdiri dengan bersandar pada pagar pembatas. "Akhirnya kau datang juga nona Haruno" ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Sakura terkejut dengan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau marga ku? Siapa kau? Aku yakin kau bukanlah vampire biasa" ucap Sakura dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya yang dikhususkan untuk membunuh para vampire.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga Haruno, dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa" pemuda itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya tengah menyeringai, "Kau akan tau jika kau ikut denganku, nona" ucap pemuda itu sembari berjalan mendekat Sakura.

Melihat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya, dengan segera ia mengangkat pedangnya tepat didepan wajah pemuda itu hingga membuat pemuda itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, "Jika kau mendekat, akan ku potong lehermu" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hee~ Apa kau bisa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, apa maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu barusan?. Sebelum ia bertanya, kedua matanya pun melebar melihat pemuda itu dengan cepat berpindah kebelakang Sakura lalu mengunci pergerakannya dan membuat pedang yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencicipi sedikit darahmu ini?" Dapat lihat sebuah seringai pada wajah pemuda itu lalu menjilat leher jenjang Sakura. "N..Nnh~ M..Menjauhlah dariku vampire sialan!" Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak, 'Sial! Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri' batin Sakura yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari vampire itu.

Sebuah taring yang runcing itu bersiap untuk menancap dileher mulus Sakura sebelum seorang pria dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam datang mengganggu aktivitas pemuda itu, "Your highness, it's time to go" ucap pria itu dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

"Tch! Kau sangat mengganggu, Neji" ucap Sasuke dengan rasa kesal.

Setelah Sakura terbebas dengan segera ia mengambil pedangnya lalu menebasnya kearah Sasuke, namun ia terkejut dengan pergerakan Sasuke yang begitu cepat menghindar dari serangannya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti Sakura Haruno dan saat itu terjadi, kau akan menjadi milikku" ucap Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai yang selalu ia tunjukan. "Ah! Dan akan ku beritau siapa aku sebenarnya, Sasuke Uchiha" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu mereka menghilang dari pandangan Sakura bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

Sasuke Uchiha? Ia pernah mendengar nama itu, "The king of vampires, jangan bercanda" Sakura pun kembali ke kelasnya dan setelah jam sekolah selesai, ia akan segera melapor ke asosiasi dengan apa yang terjadi diatap tadi.

Pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seorang raja vampire, namun ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa vampire itu mengenalnya dan keluarganya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dibenak Sakura.

(To be continued)

 **kritik dan saran kalian sangat berarti untuk ku~**


End file.
